Saveli Kir
|image= |kanji= さべりいきる |romanji=''Saberii Kiru'' |race= Human |birthday=Unknown Year, September 09 |age=26 |gender=Male |height= 186 cm |weight= 84 kg |eyes= Red |hair= Red |blood type= B |unusual features= |affiliation= Dragon Gunfire Nemean Lion (former) Kobold Coven (unknown) |previous affiliation= |occupation=S-Rank Mage Mercenary |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives= |marital status=Single |alias= Collector(しゅうしゅうか;shūshūka) |magic=Archive Heavens Eye Telekinesis }} (さべりいきる;Saberii Kiru) is a Wandering Mage affiliated to the Dragon Gunfire Guild. He was also a member of the Nemean Lion Guild, which he left due to its disbandment after the rise of the Hyakki Yagyō. During his days with the Nemean Lions, he had never set foot inside the guild Building, taking missions directly from an unknown dragon member of the Guild. He is usually on missions for the guild, but also makes his living collecting and revealing information to several of his contacts. As a mercenary for hire, Saveli also does missions which are worth the reward. Personality Saveli Kir has a cheerful personality and is rarely seen without a smile on his face. He is rather calm and carefree, only speaking when it is necessary. Saveli likes travelling and doesn't like staying in a town for more than a month. Kir also likes collecting information and stores a lot of data in his Archives. History Not much is known about Saveli's background as the only thing he remembers was a weeping five year old him roaming the streets after his house got incinerated with his parents still inside. He was picked up by a Mage, with whom Saveli Kir spent his childhood under the Mages tutelage. When Saveli was fifteen years old, the Mage disappeared with the note telling him to seek his hiding boss. With this intention, Saveli set out travelling all over Earth Land and Edolas, still in search of his guardian master. Magic & Abilities Natural Skills * Genius Intellect: Saveli is a quick learner, having learnt many arts and languages from his master and travels. Saveli also possesses an enhanced memory, which can store the various knowledge he has gathered during his travels, He can remember any event, the exact time and location, of anything he has seen, heard, smelled, touched or tasted. He also has knowledge on human psychology. * Physical Prowess:'''Saveli Kir as a defensive approach while handling hand to hand combat. His calm personality often allows him to note the environment and make a outcome decided by predicting his opponents moves. Kir's body is flexible enough to survive powerful blows and take minimal damage. This was demonstrated, when a rebel punched him in a face, with a such a blow that would make his neck snap, instead, Saveli's took the hit, surviving it even after his neck reached a 180 degree turn. With a nimble body, Saveli is known for his speed, capable of covering large distances within a blink of an eye while creating afterimages, to distract others. It was said by an opponent that no linear attacks can work against Saveli's speed has he would predict its path easily and avoid it at the last second. Because of his weak brute force, by adding speed to his strikes, he is capable of landing at least fifteen blows in a single palm thrust.Saveli has shown incredible endurance, able to fight against several Mages for hours without using magic. He was also shown to bear extreme hunger, thirst and sleep for certain days. He is also capable of holding his breath for several minutes without fatigue.Saveli is also shown to be capable of lifting objects which are twice as heavy as him. * '''Magical Power: As an S-Rank Mage, Kir is proven to have a gargantuan reserves of magic power. Kir has a good control over his magic prowess thanks to immense concentration abilities he had nurtured within himself. With his telekinetic prowess, Kir can release his magic outside his body while still retaining control over it as a part of his own body. Magic * Archives: A rare magic that allows Kir to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling him to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles. This Magic is what made Kir gain the epithet of the Collector(しゅうしゅうか;shūshūka). Kir can also use this magic to locate people and communicate with them. ** Telepathy: Using the screens available with Archives, Kir can speak telepathically to people he has already met. ** Force Field: Kir can use the screens as barriers to block incoming attacks. ** Force Blast: By displaying the Archive screens near his opponents, Kir can explode them with power enough to knock a person off his feet. ** Info Transfer: Kir can transfer any information present in his archives to others. ** Hack: Kir is able to hack through any systems and bypass almost all security online. ** Spot On: By adjusting the screens over a region, Kir is able to identify illusions and camouflaged opponents. * Heaven's Eye: Saveli Kir trained his eyes from childhood to see over long distance and came up with this Magic with the help of his master. Saveli's eyes glow when he uses this Magic. Heaven's Eyes allows Kir to see over long distances, giving him the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. The Eye is a useful weapon when in conjuncture with his Telekinesis. * Telekinesis: Saveli Kir self trained in Telekinesis, and as mastered it to a level out of reach by most other mages. Saveli Kir can use telekinesis to a range that is set up by his Heavens Eye. Kir is often seen employing hand movements to redirect this magic but he has shown capable of telekinesis without them. Kir is capable of feats like binding, levitating, choking, gripping a person or object twice as heavy as himself. The Wandering Mage can also push or pull an object in a similar way as a magnet. Kir has shown to be able to use Telekinesis to augment his taijutsu to super-human level and also deflect an incoming attack via freezing their molecules or creating force field.He is able to compress a object into a ball and induce an explosion in objects by speeding up their molecules. Kir is also capable of teleportation over a short range, governed by his eyesight. By the time he joined the guild, Saveli could feel the texture of objects, he displayed a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials.By redirecting the neural impulses between a organs and the brain, Saveli can alter the memories of a person and control a person like a puppeteer. * Light Magic:'Kir was taught Light Magic by his master. A magic which allows Kir to manipulate and utilize light in various ways using it as his common mode of offence. ** '''Rain of Light:'Kir moves his hands in various ways, ultimately placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead and sequentially swiping them forward along with his other hand. From both extended palms, Kir fires multiple rays of Light Magic towards the target. *** '''Illuminarsi: A weaker version of Rain of light, which allows Kir to focus light magic in his palm and shoot a single ray to his opponent. ** Light Body: By focusing light magic over his entire body. The light focused is intense enough to cause the eyes of the victims to go blind. The light is capable of obliterating anything in its path. In this state, Kir is granted enhancement in his speed, durability and reflexes. ** Nascosto: By manipulating the light around him and the surrounding, Kir is able to become invisible to the naked eye. ** Espejismo: By manipulating the light in the surroundings, Kir can create intangible illusions. * Phasing Magic: This Magic allows Kir to pass through solid matter. He temporarily merges with the matter he is attempting to phase through, neither harming him nor the matter upon exit. Relationship Trivia Quotes Category:East Dragons Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Mage